bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Puneesh Sharma
|hometown = Delhi, Inda |occupation = Reality TV Star |knownfor = Winning Sarkar Ki Duniya. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 11 |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 17 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 3, 4, 9, 12, 15) |NominationsToSave = 3 |TimesSaved = 3 (Weeks 2, 4 & 10) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 6) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 4th |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @sharma_puneesh |InstagramUserName = puneesh4353 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11. Biography Puneesh Sharma was born in 1990 in New Delhi, India. He belongs to South Asian ethnicity and holds the Indian nationality. He attended Modern School and then joined Sheffield Hallam University. He completed his master of science in International Business. He was earlier married but later got divorced. He is currently in a relationship with BB11 co contestant Bandgi Kalra. Career The proficient reality star, Puneesh Sharma is a civil contractor by profession but he didn’t pursue his career in the same field. Further, he is also an investor in a chain of Nightclubs & Bars in Delhi. Previously, he was the winner of the reality show Sarkaar Ki Duniya aired on Real TV and won the prize of 1 crore. Recently, in 2017, he began working at Playboy Club. In 2017, Sharma participated in Bigg Boss Hindi 11 and emerged as one of the finalists. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Lucinda Nicholas | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Ankita Singh Hina Khan | Ankit Jain Ankita Singh Arjun Malhotra Hina Khan Hiten Tejwani Shiny Doshi | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | rowspan=2 | Sapna Choudhary (To Save) | rowspan=2 | Sapna Choudhary (To Evict) | }} |- | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Hina Khan | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Ankita Singh Arjun Malhotra Diksha Panth Hiten Tejwani Priyank Sharma Sapna Choudhary | – | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Sapna Choudhary (To Evict) | Bandgi Kalra (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Akash Dadlani Siddharth Khanna | Akash Dadlani Ankita Singh Arjun Malhotra Arshi Khan Hina Khan Priya Rao Priyank Sharma Siddharth Khanna | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Shilpa Shinde | Shilpa Shinde | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | – | Hiten Tejwani | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | |} Trivia References Category:1983 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Finalists Category:4th Place